A Birthday's and Mud Pies Christmas Special
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is my Christmas story set in the Birthday's and Mud Pies Universe. Bells has discovered that she is in fact a girl, and four year old Jacob is not happy. He is not happy at all...
1. Chapter 1

**A Birthday's and Mud Pies Christmas Special**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a little Christmas story. I am revisiting the Birthday's and Mud Pies Universe. I will be posting a chapter up until Christmas so you might find there are no updates on my other fics until the new year! Thanks to SCIFIROMANCE for betaing this for me! Nikki :)**_

**Part One-Falling Out**

Jacob Black was four years old; it was a week until Christmas and he was not happy, not happy at all. He sat at the dinner table swinging his legs as he glared mulishly around at the sparkly Christmas decorations. His mom had gone to town. Tinsel of varying colors was scattered around the room; a huge paper chain which his stupid sisters had made at school hung across the ceiling. Cards were everywhere, each one showing a Christmassy scene. The centerpiece was of course the huge Christmas tree which his dad had brought home. It was six feet tall and was hung with glittery baubles and lots of tinsel and home made decorations. On the top sat a smug looking angel that Bells had made at school and proudly presented to his mom as a Christmas gift. Jacob hated smug looking angels, Jacob hated Christmas and most of all he hated what had happened to his best friend in the world.

It had all started on Bells' sixth birthday. Jacob could remember it clearly. He had arrived at her house for her birthday party, with a sloppily wrapped gift, holding onto his mom's hand. The front door had opened and there she was. Bells had greeted him happily as she twirled around in the new pink dress that her horrible mommy, Rainey, had sent through the post. Bells had a pink ribbon in her hair and new shiny black pumps on her feet with long white socks.

"What do you think, Jakey?" She had asked.

"You look like a girlie." Jacob had said in horror.

Bells' face had fallen at his dark tone. "I am a girl."

Jacob shook his head. "No, you Bells."

"Yes I am Bells but I am also a girl." Bells felt hurt and stepped away, hiding behind her dad's legs.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." Sarah had hissed at her son. "Go and apologize right now."

"NO." Jacob had crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air. All girlies were stupid. His horrible sisters were girlies, and they wore pink, and they were the most stupid girlies of all. "Bells not girlie, Bells not wear silly pink dresses. Bells wear dungarees and bunches, not silly pink bows." He stamped his foot in annoyance.

"Come on now, Jake lad." Charlie had hunkered down in front of the boy as he tried to console his daughter at the same time. He felt completely out of his depth with all this emotion flying about. "It's Bells' special day. She wanted to look pretty."

"Bells not wear silly pink dress. Bells is not girlie. Bells is Bells, Old Man Chief." Jacob insisted stubbornly.

"No, Jacob." Sarah had said firmly. "Bella is your friend and she is six years old today and she looks very pretty."

"Bells not girlie. Don't like girlie's. Bells wear dungarees and bunches." He stated adamantly.

Bells began to cry again as she shot Jacob a glare. "Boys are silly. Especially boys called Jakey." She retorted angrily.

That was the start of it. The stand off between the former inseparable best friends had begun. Bella Swan had discovered that she was a girl and actually loved the color pink, and Jacob was not happy. He was not happy at all.

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she placed Jacob's lunch in front of him. He picked at his beans on toast and pouted. "Come on Jake." She tried to cheer him up. "Only a few days until Christmas."<p>

"Hate Christmas." Jacob muttered as he bit into his toast.

"Bells is outside with your sisters. Why don't you go and play with them after you've eaten?" Sarah suggested hopefully.

"Hate girlies. Hate Bells who wear pink and bows. Wan' Bells wiv dungarees and bunches." Jacob would not be swayed.

Sarah sighed heavily. It had been nearly two weeks since the infamous birthday party. Through all that time, even with everyone's best efforts, no one had managed to persuade Jacob that Bells had not reverted to the dark side and joined the dreaded female world that his sister's inhabited, but that she had grown up a little and was realizing there was more to life then mud and climbing trees. But poor Jacob did not see it that way. He felt that Bells had abandoned him. He had been wallowing for days, mooching around the house. Bells came over every day, Sarah minded her while Charlie was at work. Bells had tried to make peace with Jacob, but he refused to back down. Facing so much rejection from her former best friend hurt Bells, so she gave up. Jacob's sisters watched with glee as the former duo stayed apart. So they decided to inflame the situation by adopting Bells and making her play girlie games and wear more girlie clothes. This just infuriated Jacob further.

"Jake, sweetheart. If you keep this up you will push Bells away forever." Sarah pointed out.

Jacob pouted and slid out of his seat. He ignored his mom and ran over to the window, pressing his nose flat against the pane. He saw Bells outside with Rach and Becks. They were playing tag. Bells was dressed in a pink skirt and had stupid pink bows in her hair. His sisters were dressed in identical pink dresses. There was just too much pink. He hated pink. He felt his mom stroke his hair as she too glanced outside.

"Go on." She urged him again. "Go out there and join in."

Jacob gulped, hiding the easy tears that were welling up in his eyes. He missed his Bells. His horrid sisters had kidnapped her. Finally he caved in and nodded. "Kay."

"Good boy." Sarah smiled and ruffled his hair as Jacob shot out of the house like a bull at a gate. She watched through the window as he edged over to Bells, who was chasing after Rach and Beck.

"Bells play?" Jacob asked, tugging on the sleeve of her bright pink sweater.

Bells jumped and stared at him. He was standing there in his torn jeans and his feet were covered in mud from crossing the yard with no shoes. She was about to say yes when Rach and Beck arrived, skidding to a halt on either side of her.

"Eww it's smelly Jacob." Rach put her hand over her nose.

"Boys stink, especially smelly brothers." Beck sneered, grimacing. "Stay away from him, Bells. You might catch something." The twins each took one of Bells' hands and pulled her away from Jacob.

Jacob's lower lip trembled as he watched Bells turn her head to look back at him. She was trying to mouth sorry but he didn't realise. He stamped his foot in anger and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Sarah ran out into the yard to console him, but he wouldn't be comforted. "Hate sisters, hate girlies, hate Bells." He ran into the house and went straight to his room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"You are both grounded." Billy roared at his twin daughters. "I will not put up with you teasing your brother that way. For the next few days until Christmas you will spend the day at your Auntie Sue's. Their back yard needs cleaning and tidying up. Lee will be helping you as she has been grounded too."<p>

The twins let out horrified shrieks. They had to clean? They had to spend every day with Leah Clearwater? Leah was the fiercest girl they knew. If you could call Leah a girl. She was a tomboy and hated all things pink and girlie.

"She'll ruin my pink clothes." Rach said in horror.

"She'll step on my pink shoes." Beck echoed her.

"Please daddy." They begged in unison. "Don't make us go there, not with Leah!"

Billy smiled grimly. "Oh, you will be going girls. And you will do everything that you are told to do."

The twins began to tantrum in stereo, giving Billy a headache. He banished them to their room. He was looking forward to a few days of peace from the troublesome duo.

* * *

><p>Bells arrived the next day dressed in the pink dress that her mom had sent for her birthday. The twins wanted to see it and try it on for themselves. Secretly Bells hated the dress, it was too flouncy and full of silly lace that kept getting in the way. The material was scratchy and she was forever yanking at the sleeves. Charlie had tied her long hair back with a wide pink bow. Bells hated bows, especially pink ones. But she tolerated being dressed this way as it kept Jakey's horrid sisters from picking on her. It was hard trying to fit in at the Black house now that Jakey had turned on her. It was upsetting that he had abandoned her just because she was trying to dress and act more like a girl. She had no choice if she wanted to fit in. At school she had been bullied for wearing her old dungarees and bunches in her hair. They called her cabbage patch girl and would make animal noises at her, saying she should be on a farm eating straw. That had all changed after her birthday when she had started to wear silly flouncy dresses and bows.<p>

Charlie dropped her off and he waved at Sarah who took Bells' hand and led her inside as he drove away. "You look pretty, Bells." She said admiringly.

Bells looked downcast. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sarah could see the toll it was taking on Charlie's daughter. She wanted to knock the children's heads together. They were rowing over something so silly. "Listen, the twins are not here today. It's just you, me and Jake."

"Oh." Bells fiddled with the skirts of her dress.

"Want to make cup cakes? I have some Christmas decorations I want to put on them." Sarah suggested.

"Okay." Bells smiled. She loved cooking. She skipped after Sarah into the kitchen and soon the two of them were engrossed in the cake making. Jacob heard all the industrious activity in the kitchen. He came out of his room and crept over to the two cooks. Bells was holding a long wooden spoon and was stirring something in a bowl. Her long hair had come undone from it's pink bow and the silky strands were covered in batter. Bells looked messy, Bells looked more like Bells again without her stupid pink bow. Jacob trudged into the kitchen.

"There you are." Sarah smiled at her son. "Want to taste?" She held out some of the cake mix.

Jacob scooped it up eagerly and sucked it from the end of his fingers. Bells noticed and she giggled. Jacob forgot they weren't speaking and smiled back at her. Bells wiped the hair back from her face leaving another white mark on her cheek. She was getting more messy by the minute. Jacob's grin widened. This was more like his Bells. He pulled up a stool and climbed on it so he was level with Bells and took the wooden spoon from her. He flicked some of the mixture at her. It landed in a gloopy mess all over her pink dress. Sarah cringed, waiting for the big crying jag to start. But to her astonishment Bells just giggled again and threw some of the mixture at Jacob. Soon both of the children were covered in cake dough.

* * *

><p>Rach and Beck came home tired and grumpy from a long day at the Clearwaters. Their perfect pink clothes were covered in grime. Leah had been like a drill sergeant. She had not lifted a finger herself but had bullied the twins into doing everything. They had another four days of it. To make matters worse, as they walked slowly inside, they found their little brother and Bells running around the lounge laughing and rough housing. Gone was Bells' pink dress and big bow. She was dressed in a pair of Jacob's old torn jeans and an old shirt. Her dress was in the wash after becoming covered in cake mixture. They were disgusted. Rach and Beck pulled faces at the two of them but Bells and Jakey didn't care. They had found their way back to each other; united against the world.<p>

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Birthday's and Mud Pies Christmas Special**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-Daddy Christmas**

"Please Chief Swan." Mrs Parfitt wheedled. "You are an upstanding member of this community. You wouldn't want to let the little kiddies down, would you? They are all in the school hall now waiting for Father Christmas to arrive."

"I did not sign up to serve my community to dress up in a red Santa suit. The answer is no." Charlie stated adamantly.

"Oh, come on." Mrs Parfitt flashed her baby blue eyes at him and smiled sweetly as she delivered her killer blow. "Little Bella is in the queue waiting for Father Christmas to arrive. You wouldn't want to disappoint your own daughter would you?"

Charlie grimaced. How could he say no to that? Damn Mac. His deputy was supposed to be doing the honours, he certainly had the round stomach for it, but at the last moment he had come down with the flu. Charlie suspected his employee was faking it. He would soon launch an investigation into Mac's tardiness. But right now he was stuck playing Santa. With an irritated sigh he took the red suit from Mrs Parfitt and headed off to change. He just hoped that the long white beard hid his features. He would never live it down if any of the parents realised it was him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Father Christmas? He late." Jacob whined as he held onto Sarah's hand.<p>

"Hush, Jakey." Bells whispered to him. "He can hear you. Remember you have to be good."

Jacob pouted. He glanced around the school hall. It was too noisy for anyone to hear anything. Still he lowered his voice just in case. "I hate waiting."

Sarah smiled indulgently at her offspring. "Come on, Jake. Bells is right. This is a big occasion. Father Christmas has a lot of kiddies to see, not just you."

"Hate other kiddies, hate waiting." Jacob still kept his voice low just in case the man in the red suit could hear him.

"Patience sweetie." Sarah squeezed his hand as Jacob began to fidget. She exchanged a small smile with Bells, who was holding on to her other hand.

Bells smoothed down her hair and glanced down at her new striped pink dungarees. Her hair was done up in a long plait, which Sarah had done for her that morning. She wanted to look her best for Father Christmas. "Will I get what I want?" She checked with Sarah eagerly.

"I should think so." Sarah agreed amiably. "You have been an extremely good girl this year."

Jacob frowned as he tugged on his mom's hand. "I good boy." He declared loudly.

"Mmm...most of the time." Sarah ruffled his hair as his frown deepened.

Bells laughed at his disconsolate expression. She leaned over to him and laughed. "You are good. You've been the best friend ever." She assured him.

Jacob beamed at this praise. Of course Bells was right. He was Jacob Black after all.

* * *

><p>Charlie took a deep breath as he peered between the heavy red curtains at the crowd of excitable youngsters. He was beginning to regret agreeing to this fiasco. The Santa suit was itchy and the long white beard was making him sneeze. He was also getting very hot.<p>

"Off you go then." Mrs Parfitt said encouragingly as she pushed him out onto the bright stage.

Charlie let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly confronted with many pairs of bright, eager eyes. As one the children began to shove and jostle each other to be the first to sit on Santa's knee.

* * *

><p>"Ho ho ho." Charlie said tiredly for the hundredth time. "And what is your name?"<p>

The huge round boy shoved himself on Charlie's lap, nearly tipping them both out of the chair. Charlie grimaced as he tried to stop himself from pushing the overweight boy away. "I want a new laptop and Star striker computer game and..." the list was endless. Jeez, these kids really were greedy. Charlie remembered he was lucky if he got a pencil and a clip round the ear for Christmas. These little monsters wanted to bankrupt their poor parents.

The boys list finally came to an end. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He shoved a lolly in the boys hand and blinked as the photo was taken and then it was onto the next...

* * *

><p>Finally Jacob and Bells reached the front of the line. Jacob jumped up and down in excitement as he clambered onto Father Christmas' lap.<p>

"Ho ho ho Jacob. Have you been a good boy?" Father Christmas asked.

Jacob frowned as he studied the fat man in the red suit. His voice sounded familiar. "I good." He agreed. How did Father Christmas know his name?

"Now what do you want for Christmas? Remember to ask Billy for the most expensive gifts you can. Make the old boy open his wallet for a change, ho ho ho."

Jacob eyed Father Christmas suspiciously. How did he know daddy's name? "I want a big white beard." He announced suddenly.

"Ho ho ho, Jacob. You will never grow a beard like mine. Only men not boys can grow beards you know." Father Christmas replied hurriedly.

"Wan' beard." Jacob insisted.

"Ho ho." Father Christmas said agitatedly. "Want a lolly?"

"No wan' beard." Jacob suddenly reached out and yanked the long white beard which was attached to Charlie's face. There was a loud rip and a yelp as it fell away to reveal the Chief of Policed himself.

"Daddy?" Bells gasped in surprise.

"Old Man Chief?" Jacob said in awe. "Old Man Chief Father Christmas?"

"Ho ho ho." Charlie's face turned red as he started a tug of war with Jacob to get the beard back. Some of the children left in the queue started to cry as they realised it wasn't the real Santa. They all knew Chief Swan.

"Give me the beard, Jacob." Charlie hissed.

"Mine!" Jacob said stubbornly. His grip tightened.

"No it's mine." Charlie grabbed hold of the beard and pulled. The fluffy white material ripped in half and floated around the room. Silence reigned as everyone witnessed Father Christmas aka Charlie Swan fighting with a four year old over a stuck on beard. There was a flash as the photographer took a photo.

* * *

><p>"Well it could have been worse." Billy chuckled as he passed Charlie the local paper. On the front page was a big blown up picture of Charlie Swan in his red Santa suit, looking shocked, as he held one half of a torn beard. On his lap was Jacob, who had a smug look on his face as he cheered, waving his half of the beard in his hand. The headline was<em><strong> LOCAL POLICE CHIEF LOSES FIGHT WITH FOUR YEAR OLD OVER BEARD<strong>_.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Charlie said irritably. "I have been humiliated."

"Well they won't be asking you to don the red suit again." Billy pointed out.

"That's true." Charlie suddenly seemed to brighten up as he looked sideways at Billy, a smirk crossing his lips. "Because I already suggested you for the job." He laughed uproariously as Billy glared at him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
